


It Was Fine

by howmanyshipscanashippership



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Issues, LGBTQ Themes, also known as taking my gender issues out on characters, experimenting with pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmanyshipscanashippership/pseuds/howmanyshipscanashippership
Summary: On the run, she had tens of identities. It was less suspicious, less noticeable, less traceable for the two to cycle through being mother and daughter, and mother and son. And it was fine. It was fine constantly dying hair, constantly wearing colored contacts, constantly changing identities and genders. But she was still Abrama, as her mother called her when they were alone. It was just the identities, and it was fine.Until it wasn't...
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 14





	It Was Fine

**Author's Note:**

> The pronouns I use will change over time as Abe/Neil/Abrama experiment with them.

The awareness of it came slowly. Being on the run for so long didn’t really allow for much time to think about things not necessary for survival. She had been born Natalia Abrama Wesininski but since they had run from her father, she had been many other people too. Natalia was fine, comfortable in her skin, for years. 

On the run, she had tens of identities. It was less suspicious, less noticeable, less traceable for the two to cycle through being mother and daughter, and mother and son. And it was fine. It was fine constantly dying hair, constantly wearing colored contacts, constantly changing identities and genders. But she was still Abrama, as her mother called her when they were alone. It was just the identities, and it was fine.

Her mother had stopped using male identities when Abrama was a young teenager. It didn’t matter that she was always, and only, a she. It didn’t matter that it was more and more uncomfortable as time went on. When she looked in the mirror, the length of her hair would make it hard to breathe, and the sight of her chest made her skin feel too tight. She stopped looking when she could. Being called whatever name she had at the time, whether it be Maria or Alexia or Sarah, would make her heart skip a beat and skin crawl. 

It. Was. Fine. 

It had to be. (She started calling herself Abe in her head anyways)

Then they were in Washington. Abe had been walking around the neighborhood, on her way back to the motel room they were staying at when she came across a small store. The store had flags hanging outside of it, and she went in. Walking around the store, she saw so so many things that she had never seen before. She hadn’t known that there were other options. She gravitated towards a section with what looked like a variety of sports bras. They were binders, a type of clothing that would bind a person’s breasts and make their chest look less...there. She got one, and hid it in the bottom of her duffle bag.

Then Nathan caught up to them.

And Mary died.

And she grabbed the money, the identities, the few objects that meant something to her.

And then she set the car on fire. With her mother’s body in it. 

She would keep running, never looking back. It was fine.


End file.
